Subversivos
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Las libertades de Neil son como un sueño eterno.  Serie de drabbles sobre esos chicos delirantes de la libertad, los que creían que las palabras y las ideas sí pueden cambiar al mundo.
1. Neil, como la libertad

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío, pero eso ya lo saben. 

Subversivos

Todd, Neil.  
Neil, como la libertad.

No hay nada en el mundo que pueda vaciarse de su furia, abstraerse de su ira y huir retornando al fuego chamuscado en el lodo de una cueva donde un montón de incrédulos se dejaban creer que eran más sujetos y menos objetos dentro de un sistema que no contempla poetas muertos ni transgresiones de la palabra.

En el fondo, la ira incontenible no es más que un antifaz de angustia y decepción, y de esa tragedia que es el desamparo y que, como el frío, repta por sus dedos.

– ¡Cobarde! ¡Eras un maldito cobarde! –grita, exclama, se deshace un poco y cae de rodillas. Desde sus ojos rueda a través de sus mejillas lo tangible de la muerte, y no hay dignidad que valga no llorar por un amigo, por un maestro torturado ante la idealización de la vida, por un cobarde del futuro y un valiente anhelante de la libertad, que sin esperarlo –y eso es lo que a Todd le jode más que la vida, la muerte o la impotencia– fue a por ella como iba a por todo , casi anticipándose a la risa, casi un niño, un poco eterno.  
Que nadie ese atreva a decir nunca que Neil no fue artífice de su vida, dueño de su aire, señor de su futuro, amo de su vida. Libre. No de esa manera que ha intentado enseñarle a Todd como si fuera su hermano pequeño, porque Neil no nació para esas libertades, y esas libertades serían para él una insatisfacción tan grande que acabarían los vestigios de anhelo ahondándose en su pecho, azul, frío, una muerte más terrible y dolorosa que la cobardía de morir perdiendo una guerra sin presentar la batalla.  
Las libertades de Neil son como un sueño eterno.  
Neil, como la libertad, no era un término medio. No se puede ser medio libre o medio amar, no se puede medio ser. No existía entre sus sonrisas (en el repertorio completo) la escala cromática donde una gama interminable de grises son matices porque alguien los exilió de ser colores basándose en un pormenor genético.

¡Sólo debía luchar! Neil tenía la obligación (ética, moral, todas) de luchar, y Todd le hubiera seguido al fin del mundo, convencido de que el Capitán y Neil no eran sólo un saco de transgresiones sin llevar a cabo, eran la comprobación de que palabras e ideas pueden cambiar al mundo.  
¡Ni hablar de Charlie! Qué no hubiera dado Charlie por esa mitad de su alma que era Neil cuando tenía la dignidad de ser.

–Mierda, Neil –se restriega los otros porque ya no quedan lágrimas que llorar –Debiste pensar en Charlie–, sí, en Charlie. El roto sin el descosido.

Todo está tan mal, Todd quiere hacérselo saber –porque está convencido de que Neil lo oye– pero casi no vale la pena asumir una derrota semejante. Han perdido el norte, qué más da.

–No te lo perdonaré nunca –dice, y sin embargo ya le está perdonando. Por siempre Neil será la inocencia brillante de sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como la libertad, que es lo que Neil le ha dejado. A él, justamente, que siempre fue el más temeroso y ahora puede (y debe) jugar a ser el más temerario.  
Neil le ha dejado un saco de ideas (y otros tantos de furias, angustias, y tormentas) y con él Todd va a cambiar el mundo.


	2. Ya no es la ciencia

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

**Subversivos.**

Ya no es la ciencia.  
[Meeks, Pitts]

Meeks y Pitts riman si los pones juntos, y no puedes repetirlo rápido en voz alta muchas veces porque siempre se te trabará la lengua. Meeks y Pitts suena como una empresa importante (de radios, por ejemplo), como una asociación de venta de servicios, como agregar lo justo de canela en el postre. Por todo lo demás, Meeks y Pitts no podrían ser más disparejos. A Meeks, Pitts le saca una cabeza y dos tallas de zapato, a Pitts, Meeks le supera en casi todas las materias. A Meeks le gusta el puré de papas, Pitts prefiere la carne. Meeks puede repetir las canciones de la misa de memoria, Pitts puede quedarse dormido en la misa.  
Meeks tiene una facilidad innata para la ciencia y el latín, a Pitts le gusta la música y le gusta ayudar. Así surge al principio la idea de la radio, disfrazada de transgresión, porque de _¿sabes qué le hace falta a este lugar, Meeks? Música. Eso es lo que falta;_ a _yo podría fabricar una radio si tuviera ayuda, ¿sabes? _hay un solo paso, y es el paso precipitado que da Pitts cuando lo que dice Meeks le suena a invitación, a oferta. A posible.  
Del dicho al hecho sólo queda el tiempo que le lleva a Meeks encontrar una libreta y garabatear unas fórmulas, algunas definiciones de diccionario y un millar de materiales que sólo Dios sabe cómo van a conseguir.

Se las ingenian bastante bien, la verdad, y no es por presumir. Ya han conseguido la base de la que será su radio, han robado unos cuantos alambres del laboratorio y otros tantos cachivaches que Pitts nunca creyó que sabría nombrar, y sin embargo, ahora hasta podría defenderse solo con su suerte de radio. El campo de la ciencia que antes le parecía oscuro, lúgubre y desconocido, está ahora iluminado por una linterna que Meeks trajo de su casa este año, porque siempre viene bien una linterna.  
E incluso le gusta. A Pitts, lo de la ciencia, incluso le gusta.

–Sólo nos faltan los cables –dice Meeks, pero parece poco seguro. Mira el cachivache de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha y no le encuentra la vuelta. Hay algo que está fallando.

– ¿Esta noche?

– ¿Cuándo sino? –cuando habla, Meeks se sonríe un poco y despunta. Pitts no está seguro en qué momento Meeks empezó a sonreírse tanto con las travesuras, al punto tal de disfrutar sus escapadas nocturnas más allá del peligro inminente. Y parece un niño. Con sus lentes (los que antes le quedaban enormes), cuando sonríe parece un niño.

Es él quien se mete primero en la cama y Meeks quien se acerca despacito y susurrante le pregunta si ya está dormido, es él quien sale último de la habitación, quien mira a ambos lados del corredor antes de avanzar, quien camina presuroso y es Meeks quien se detiene en las esquinas para asustarlo, quien lleva las llaves del aula de ciencias firmemente sujeta dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Es Meeks quien abre la puerta, quien entra primero, y por supuesto que es Meeks quien decide qué se llevan y qué no. Pitts está más rígido a esas horas, pues prefiere las otras, las de sentarse sobre el colchón de la cama de Meeks y esforzarse por prestar atención cuando le explica latín (equivalente a no distraerse cuando mueve la boca y parece que se le pliegan las comisuras de los labios), que acaba con Meeks farfullando en latín que _ya verás cuando repruebes, _aunque Pitts no tenga siquiera noción de lo que ello significa cuando lo dice como masticando las palabras. Al cabo se olvida de enfadarse y sonríe otra vez (como niño) y allí van de nuevo a las andadas de vaciar _Hellton_ de silencios.

Empieza a gustarle; pero ya está seguro de referirse a la ciencia.


	3. Últimos o primeros

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

Primeros o últimos  
[Charlie, Neil]

Siempre son los últimos o los primeros. Nunca segundos, terceros o cuartos. O primeros para marcar el paso, para encabezar la vida, o últimos para quedarse un momento y reírse a carcajadas de algo que Charlie _tenía _que decirle a Neil.

Primeros en fumar, primeros en comprobar el pecado de Onán, últimos en inglés (sólo Charlie, Neil es primero en todo). Primeros en sonreírse entendiendo las sonrisas, primeros en cuestionarse. Últimos en resignación, últimos en abandonar la diversión.  
Juntos fueron el primer amigo del otro.

Para Neil, Charlie fue como ese hermano que anhelaba cuando era niño y quería salir a jugar pero no había con quién; a ojos de Charlie, Neil llegó para reírse de los chistes que nadie más entendía (aunque todavía no sepa bien por qué).  
Eran complemento en la vida del otro, encajaban tan bien que ya daba miedo, como cuando el señor Perry se enteró que Neil tenía por amigo a Charles Dalton y casi monta una fiesta por todo lo alto. Charles, correcto, adinerado, digno. Lo de transgresor, idiota a tiempo parcial y potencial mente criminal siquiera podía imaginarlo.

–Mi padre te ama –le había dicho Neil, casi atragantándose con una sonrisa que se continuó en el rostro de Charlie, al otro lado del teléfono.

–Mejor, porque pienso secuestrarte este verano y todavía espero que me perdonen –luego cortó, sin decir media palabra más, haciendo de la risa de Neil un eco sordo que rebotara en el tubo del teléfono hasta extinguirse y de allí no saliera.  
Neil no entendió si debía tomárselo muy enserio hasta que lo vio llegar en un auto increíble con chofer.

– ¿Qué tal le va, Señor Perry? Resulta que vengo a llevarme a su hijo, y nada de lo que diga podrá impedirlo –dicho y hecho. Esa fue la primera vez que pasaron juntos un verano, sólo ellos, sin Knox, Pittsie o Meeks. La mejor semana de sus vidas, de esas de irse a pescar o al campo todos los días y luego acabar empujándose al lago, y apagar las luces de _su _habitación temprano por la noche pero seguir susurrándose tonterías y riéndose a media voz hasta las tantas de la madrugada, golpeándose en la oscuridad y armando terribles guerras de almohadas que acababan cuando rompían algo, porque eso de pegarle a la oscuridad con una almohada no es para nada recomendable; una de esas semanas de robar leche y galletas de la cocina, de colgar carteles en la puerta que rezan _Aquí sólo se estudia Química, _cuando en realidad deberían decir _Aquí sólo se ve porno._

–Charlie, ¿cómo crees que sea?

– ¿El sexo? Genial, seguro.

–No, la libertad.

–Ah, eso –y luego remontarse a poder juntos contra el mundo. Por (todo) eso es imposible que sea Neil quien muera (a quien _mueran_, en realidad) _primero_. Porque siempre fue el _primero_ en creer que se puede ir contra el mundo y no salir ileso ni mucho menos, pero ganar. No las grandes guerras, pero sí las pequeñas batallas de lo esencial.  
En el fondo, Charlie era quien iba al frente a recibir el golpe, Neil prefería agachar la cabeza y apretar los puños, porque tiene (tenía, maldita sea) eso de noble y de cobarde, lo de preferir el bienestar de otros antes que el propio, lo de bajar la voz y la cabeza.  
Es imposible que esté muerto, que ya no respire, que se fuera así como así, que le prive de las guerras contra el mundo, de las semanas en que conseguía llevarlo a su casa, de esos veranos de risas y arrancar pasto y escaparse durante la noche al jardín, _por nada del mundo me pondré a ver las estrellas contigo, ¿está claro?, _y al final –mucho que a Charlie le pese– acabar viendo las jodidas estrellas, tumbados sobre el pasto y el lodo.

Neil es el primero en rendirse ante la opresión. Charlie será el último, palabra de Poeta Muerto. No puede ser de otra forma, no va a contentarse con ser uno más allí donde puede destacarse.

Charlie es el primero (y el único, pero eso no resta mérito) en arrojarse sobre Cameron, Charlie es el primero en decir _no firmaré esa mierda, _Charlie es el primero en quedar expulsado. Charlie es el primero en llorar a su hermano.

Charlie no canta cuando cantan todos (ni siquiera aunque la misa sea por Neil, porque más le gustaría a Neil si desafinara con el clarinete o entonara la marcha fúnebre), Charlie se sienta último. Nunca segundo, tercero o cuarto. Último, porque Neil –sentado entre sus amigos o sentado en el altar por la transgresión de estar sentado sin que puedan verlo, pero estar allí donde nadie más puede– no va a sentarse segundo, tercero o cuarto. Va a ser el último.


	4. Compañeros

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

Compañeros,  
[Todd, Neil]

Podría haberle tocado cualquier otro compañero de cuarto, uno que no usara los calcetines hasta que apestaran, que no hablara dormido, que no se la pasara ensayando obras cada vez que él decidía ponerse al día con latín; uno que no gustara de saltar en la cama hasta hundir el colchón y hacer que sobresalgan los resortes, que no planee estrategias para liberar al mundo de la opresión, uno que no se emocione hablando hasta caer en cuenta que él se ha dormido hace rato, aunque no era la intención, y la intención es lo que cuenta.  
Podría haberle tocado cualquier otro compañero, uno como Charlie, que es un maldito prodigio en el clarinete pero cree que es mejor cuando simplemente sopla la boquilla y fluye ese sonido espantoso; o uno como Knox, que está encandilado por una chica que nadie ha visto, y nadie puede –por lo tanto– desmentir que sea _el paraíso en una mujer, qué digo mujer, cuerpo; qué digo cuerpo, persona; qué digo_…y así hasta que lo callen. O le podría haber tocado con Pittsie, tranquilo y amable, centrado en sus cosas, o con Meeks, que gruñe en latín cuando duerme, e incluso con Cameron, y sería como estar en casa: una mierda.  
Pero no. Le ha tocado Neil Perry, alto, sonrisas por montones, ojos de niño y la idea de poder cambiar el mundo que al final lo cambia a él; y tendrá sus cosas, será un despistado que gusta de saltar en su cama cuando no le ve, que se enfada si el papel no le sale como quiere, que masculla entre sueños y deja sus malolientes calcetines en sitios que después no recuerda, pero así y todo, con Neil se siente como si por fin hubiera encontrado un lugar donde volver, algo que nunca antes ha tenido.

Volver aunque sea para ayudarle con Puck, aunque le toque ser Lisandro, con lo poco que le gusta ese papel y lo mal que le sale, _tal vez si lo intentaras con ganas…, _o para tener que escapar de él cada vez que se le ocurre que quiere oír poesía, y se le echa encima y amenaza con no quitarse hasta que haga dos rimas. _Yo sí creo en lo que tienes para decir y no dices._  
Es un poco eso, y otro tanto lo espontáneo de verlo sentado a media noche espiando por la ventana, haciendo de la estufa la mejor silla de todas, porque él la elige siempre entre todos los posibles asientos. _¿Por dónde crees que saldrá el sol desde aquí?_

–No va a salir el sol hasta dentro de siete horas, Neil.

–Ah –y acabar sentándose en su cama y mirarlo como si los centímetros que los separan fueran acortándose, y jugar carreras para ver quién puede hacer más rápido un avión de papel, algo que Todd en su vida ha hecho porque los aviones de papel no tienen un sentido práctico.  
Mira su avión, suerte de trofeo nefasto de ala torcida, veterano de la guerra contra la oscuridad (literal), equivalente metafórico del mal según lo entiende Neil.  
Saca uno de los cigarrillos que esconde entre las tablas de la cama y el colchón y juega a encender el cigarrillo primero y el avión después.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo creo? –le dice con el cigarrillo todavía en la boca.

–En realidad no, pero deberíamos dormir ya porque…

–Que sería ideal arrojar nuestros aviones, pero no desde aquí. Desde otro lugar, sólo…aguarda –y Todd sabe que aunque lo disimule, no le está hablando a él, se habla a sí mismo, porque improvisa sobre la marcha. Saca un bolígrafo y garabatea rápido y legible un _carpe diem _que vale más por la significación que por lo prolijo de la caligrafía. –Ahora sí, ¡vamos, Todd!  
(No es una pregunta, no es una invitación. Definitivamente, no es una opción.)

–No creo que sea buena idea –titubea, se atraganta con una infinidad de letras, deshace las palabras y al final de muchas excusas lo sigue, como si se hubiera activado un mecanismo indescifrable. A lo mejor sea esa peculiar atracción que ejerce sobre él la estrambótica manía de Neil por inventarse objetos voladores.  
(Será que Neil siempre tuvo mucha facilidad para desligarse de todo, inclusive su vida misma.)

La escuela de noche es un silencio pesado e infinito que se podría romper con un alfiler, o con el eco de dos pares de zapatos, si llevaran zapatos. El perro que hace las guardias ya los conoce, y los conoce bastante bien. A Todd le tiene manía, siempre se le echa encima y le lame la cara, y eso mantiene una relación que nadie alcanza a ver pero que existe, con Charlie enseñándole al perro a bailar en dos patas.

–Ya, aquí está bien. Creo que esta es una buena pista para nuestros aviones. Si yo fuera avión querría despegar aquí.

Todd se sonríe un poco, ya acostumbrado a esas cosas que se trae Neil siempre entre manos, y cuando arrojan sus aviones lo hacen a destiempo, pero ambos se cruzan en el aire y caen enredados en algún momento, y apoyado sobre sus antebrazos en el muro, Neil los ve caer. Todd no, Todd se da vuelta y mira el piso húmedo y las medias de Neil. Los zapatos le hacen los pies más largos.

–Y me preguntarás, mi querido Todd, cuál es el sentido de arrojar nuestros aviones aquí si bien podríamos haberlo hecho allá, y yo te diré, mi querido Todd, que lo hacemos simplemente porque podemos. De eso va la vida, ¿no?

No hay mucho que Todd pueda decir a eso, una sonrisa, a lo mejor, sea su mejor palabra. A Neil parece bastarle con eso, porque sabe ver lo esencial, lo que es invisible. Y la verdad es que a Todd podría haberle tocado uno de esos compañeros que lo dejaran dormir apaciblemente por la noche, pero de poder elegir, escogería todas las veces congelarse los pies allí afuera para ver dos aviones de papel colisionar, porque ¿quién no querría eso?


End file.
